


Drarry - Mpreg

by Tayawilcy_06



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayawilcy_06/pseuds/Tayawilcy_06
Summary: Draco is an Alpha, Harry is an Omega. They are mates. Omegas can get pregnant.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

A drarry mpreg story so if that’s not your style, please don’ read, basically😂👌🏻


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prologue

Madam Malkins Robe Shop((1991-1992)Harry walked into Madam Malkins shop.When he entered he noticed another boy being fitted.He had blonde hair and was a small bit taller than him.When Madam Malkin noticed Harry she got him up on the stool beside the boy and began fitting him,"Hello,I'm Malfoy,Draco Malfoy and,you are?"The boy asked"Oh uh I'm Harry,Harry Potter."Harry said,the boy gaped at him"Wait,So if your really Harry Potter,can-can I see the,the-" "The scar?" "Yea!"Harry lifted his fringe up to reveal the scar on his head.Draco stared at it for a considerable amount of time until Harry pulled him out of his trance"Draco,Draco are you okay?"He asked,slightly concerned for the young Malfoy‘s well being."What-oh yea sorry,anyway what house are you hoping to be in at school,I presume your attending Hogwarts?"Draco asked,changing the subject,"What are houses?"Harry sounded confused,as if he'd never heard of a house before(went into Draco's POV by accident there but cba to change it soo)"How come you don't know what the houses are?Weren't you raised by Witches and Wizards?"Draco asked"No,I was raised by my Mothers sister,she's a muggle"Draco nodded"And she hates talking about magic so I don't really know anything about this world,I only got told I was a wizard last night by Hagrid."Harry concluded"Oh well I'll explain them for you.So there's four,Gryffindor,Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw and my favourite,Slytherin.Gryffindor,or Gryffinbore,Is where the really daring and brave kids go,the ones who act first,think after.Next there's Hufflepuff,That's where all the hardworking,kind and sharing kids go,y'know the ones who say your on your last warning when really your last twenty where you supposed to be last warnings.Ravenclaw is where all the brainy kids go,the ones who study for fun.And then there's Slytherin,that's where the cunning kids go,the ones who will do anything to get what they want.Thats where I wanna go.But people like to give Slytherin a bad name because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in Slytherin,but Merlin the great was also a Slytherin so they can't be all that bad."Draco said.Neither boy realised that they had been finished until Malkin was ushering them out of her shop."I'll see you on the train then,Harry,"Draco said as he began walking of back to his father and Mother"Yea,cya Draco!"

Harry never ran into the Weasleys because the Malfoy's were there to help him and he never met Hermione because he sat in the cart with Draco,Pansy,Crabbe,Goyle and Blaise.He was also sorted into Slytherin because he had no reason not to want to be in that house.Harry,Draco,Pansy,Blaise,Crabbe And Goyle became inseparable.You wouldn't see Pansy without Blaise or Crabbe without Goyle and you definitely wouldn't see Draco without Harry.They did everything together.They were all really close and,When Draco and Harry both came out(Harry as Bi and Draco as Gay)in 2nd year everyone in the group supported and would literally kill anyone who looked at either of them wrong or gave a homophobic comment to either boy. 

In first year,Harry,Draco and Pansy where down in the basement to defeat quirrell (think that's how you spell it) and in second Harry still saved Ginny but made no interaction with any of the Golden trio(Hermione,Ron and Ginny)much after that.In third year the events took the same turn except Sirius attacked Slytherin and Draco and Blaise where in the Shrieking Shack with Harry.In fourth Draco was the one in the black lake for Harry to save and the dark lord still returned(All the group believed Harry that he was back and became extra protective over Harry,especially Draco:3)in fifth the battle of the department of mysterious still took place however Lucius wasn't there because during the battle of the department of mysterious because he truly was under the imperious curse during Voldemort's first rise to power.The story begins on the train ride back to Hogwarts at the start of 6th year,when Draco and Harry both come into their inheritance


	3. 3

"I know"Draco just stared at him"But-What-how?!"He asked,dumbfounded"Oh what,you think I haven't been in excruciating pain the past couple hours because of you not being there touching me?"He said,"It only stopped when you touched me somehow."Draco felt a rush of guilt wash over him"I-I'm sorry,"He whispered"don't be,you've got nothing to be sorry for.How could you have known?"Harry said with a small smile"So..do you accept me?cos if you don't we're kinda screwed.."Draco half joked"Well,ill have to think about it,"He joked,Draco pulled him closer to his chest"Well I'm never letting go until you say yes,well even if you do,I'll still never let you go,"Harry giggled"In that case,yes I do accept you,but how are we going to tell everyone?"Harry asked"Eh,we'll think about it when the time comes,for now let's just rest,okay?"Draco said.Harry yawned"Okay.."Draco fell backwards onto the bed and pulled the covers over himself and Harry"Harry?""Yea?"do you realise this means your an Omega?""what does it that mean?""I'll ask Severus tomorrow okay?""Okay,goodnight."and with that,Harry was out."goodnight princess.."The next morning,Harry wondered where he was before realisation washed over him,he couldn't think long however,before Crabbe wolf whistled at them"Vinc,kindly,get lost!"just as Vincent was about to continue Draco woke up and pulled Harry back down with him"Dracooo,we need to get up,people are staring"Harry said,indicating Crabbe"Vincent,piss off and let us sleep."He just chuckled and walked out of the room,leaving the two of them be."I hate him,and you sometimes."Harry said,jokingly of course"Of course you do Harry,of course you do."they just laid there snuggling for a while until Dumbledore walked into the room"boys,as much as I hate to disturb you both,it has come to my attention that Mr.Malfoy is a Veela and Harry is your mate?"both boys nodded"well then,we need to make a few changes and have a little conversation about said changes.""So as Mr.Malfoy may know,The Omega can get pregnant,HOWEVER,Harry you must go through a sort of inheritance of your own,as your body is not suitable at the moment to carry a child,it must make those changes,you found each-other yesterday so you have about 3 days until your inheritance begins."He said,calmly(get it?No,just me?okay...)"3DAYS?!?!thats all the time he has left to be normal?!"Draco,Draco....DRACO!"Harry shouted"Huh?What oh,yes Harry?"Draco asked"I'm fine,but I don't think you are!I'm not that bothered I won't be normal,I'm fact I've never been normal,so what difference will this make?"He asked"right now that that's settled then boys,I should probably be off,good evening gentlemen."Dumbledore said as he left the room"oh and by the way,you now have your own private quarters as Harry will begin going through some..things but for tonight you'll just have to manage,the room will not be set up until tomorrow."When Dumbledore walked out,Harry and Draco just sat and talked but,as the other boys began walking in,Harry began to feel more clingy towards Draco and...Embarrassed around the other boys?he'd never felt like this before,they where his best mates since he was first sorted 6 ish years ago.Then he remembered what Dumbledore has said about him feeling some things"Draco,can I talk to you in private please.."He whispered so only Draco would hear"of course babs"they walked out and into the bathroom"Draco I know what Dumbledore meant now by things..I feel really clingy toward you and embarrassed around the others,it's dumb but I can't help it.."He said sheepishly"Oh Harry,that's not dumb,it's completely natural and if you feel clingy just Come to me,the others won't mind and if they do,well they just won't don't worry about it."Harry nodded at Draco and they walked out of the bathroom."guys me and Harry are gonna head out for a while okay?"They all nodded in agreement as the two walked out"I thought we were staying with the guys?"Harry asked"Yea we were but if you feel embarrassed then we'll head to the Room Of Requirement,So it'll just be us two."The room was decorated with Grey walls with a lighter grey couch,there was a small table in-front of the couch and two doors at either side of the room,one for the bedroom and one for the bathroom.Draco pulled Harry over to the couch and pulled him into his lap but,at this movement he heard Harry wince as if he were in pain"Harry,what's wrong?"Draco asked"O-oh n-nothing"Harry lied"Don't lie to me Potter."He said sternly,he raised his voice slightly which until now he hadn't noticed,made Harry flinch and turn away from him"Harry?"But there was no reply and before Draco could comprehend what was going on,Harry was up and had ran into the bathroom,locking the door as he did.Once Draco realised what was going on he was out of his seat and heading toward the door.He began knocking loudly on it.Harry P.O.V(i wouldn't usually do P.O.V's but I will if it's convenient to the plot)I heard Draco begin banging on the door and shouting my name which only made this,well I don't know what's happening to me,worse.It reminds me of my uncle Vernon,he abused me a lot,like,A LOT just physically or mentally and it was only during the holidays.One time I was talking to myself about Cedric and he must have heard me because he began banging on the door and shouting my name.He then barged into my room and began slapping meFlashback:"Boy!Why are you talking about this Dedric Ciggory?!And why may I ask are you talking to loud?!"Vernon Boomed"I-I'm Sorry uncle Vernon,I just thought you were all asleep and-"SMACK Vernon smacked Harry right across the face"Well,if it's attention you want,it's attention you'll get"He said,smirking.He then proceeded to tie Harry up to the bed posts ,trying not to snap them all the way,and began undressing the poor boy.Vernon then smacked,cut and bruised almost every part of Harry,untied him and left him there to suffer,feeling very proud of himself"Oh and Potter,not a word to anyone,understand?"Harry nodded his head and Vernon was out.End of flashback "HARRY"I heard Draco scream,I knew it was him yet,I still thought I was back at the Dursley's and it was Vernon that night.I tried to stand up but I hit my side of the cabinet causing Draco to shout my name even louder,causing my anxiety to get even worse.I curled into a ball in the corner and tried to block it the shouts.It worked for the whole of five seconds before I heard the door break down and someone come rushing in"Harry?!HARRY?!"Third person P.O.VDraco found Harry laid in the corner in a ball crying and whimpering mumbling things Draco could loosely make out as'Please uncle Vernon' and 'please not again' Draco had no clue who Vernon was but that was the last thing on his mind right now,his mate was hurt and scared!So he picked Harry out of the corner and carried him bridal style out of the bathroom,not without a struggle,and onto the couch.When Draco our Harry onto the couch he tried to pull Harry onto his lap but he shuffled away.This shocked Draco because usually Harry was the most cuddly person you would ever meet"Harry what's wrong?Please tell me.."Draco whispered"U-uncle Vernon.."Harry also whispered"Harry,please come over here.."Slowly,Harry shuffled over to Draco and cuddled into his side,causing him to break down again."Harry,please tell me what's wrong.."Draco said,softly"H-he beatme Draco,the muggle who I live with,a-and he abuses me,and starves me that's why I'm so skinny and tiny..""HE DID WHAT?!?!"


	4. 2

"I'm heading to the bathroom ok?"Harry asked"Yea,make sure you don't fall down it shorty!"Pansy joked.But it was true,Harry was short for his age,shorter than most boys in his year to be precise.Harry gave her a dirty but joking look as he exited the compartment."Okay while Harry's gone I need to tell you guys something..."Draco started"I-I think I have a crush on-"He was cut off by everyone"Harry"They all said in unison."How did you-"He was again cut off by Pansy"Oh please,it's obvious Draco,Or should I say GAYCO!"If looks could kill the lot of them would be dead."I'm back,what did I miss?"Harry asked"Oh nothing really"Blaise said,Smirking."Okay then.Oh you know that golden trio from Gryffindor?""Yea,What about them?"Pansy said.Confused"The Weasleys pinned me up against a wall and demanded that I become friends with them so they can be famous too!!"The compartment was silent until a low growling noise could be heard coming from Draco"Draco,What the fuck(sorry for swearing)are you doing?"Draco immediately stopped growling and looked away embarrassed.When Harry sat back down next to Draco he couldn't help but touch him in some way,shape or form.at first he just put there shoulders together,then pressed their thighs together and then he grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.Harry was confused as to why his best mate was acting so weird.Okay so maybe not with the shoulders but the thighs touching?And his holding his hand?!something had to be up.💞Time skip brought to you by meeee💞It was around midnight at Hogwarts and Students we're asleep.Well all except for Draco Malfoy.He was itching like crazy just to climb into bed with Harry,but he knew he couldn't.Of course he couldn't Harry was his best friend,just as he was thinking Harry began to stir a lot.This wasn't unusual but Draco was usually asleep so he didn't notice.Nobody knows what caused it but some unknown force but something(or someone😏hint hint)pushed him towards Harry and forced him into picking him up,placing him on his lap and cradling him.Now the thing is Draco knew he was an Veela Alpha,yet he hadn't told anyone,not even Harry.So When this 'Force' wink wink pushed him towards Harry,the constant feeling of needing to touch him,the protectiveness he felt when he heard what the Weasleys had done and the itching feeling to climb into bed with him were all put together Draco cane to realisation"Harry is my Omega mate!"He thought.Just as he was getting lost in his train of thought Harry woke up with a start."Wha-whe-Draco?what are you doing?"He asked gesturing towards his body"Harry,there's something I need to tell you,please don't be mad but,I'm an Alpha and your my Omega mate..."Harry stares at him in pure shock and then said"I know"


End file.
